


Reboot

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, but not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The first rule of information warfare is: If your enemy knows that you exist, you're doing things wrong.





	Reboot

The first rule of information warfare is: If your enemy knows that you exist, you're doing things wrong.

The second rule of information warfare is: Secrets, once known, can never be secret again.

But the zeroth rule of information warfare is: The first two rules don't apply if you have friends with access to time machines.

It hadn't been easy to convince her younger self to remain in the role of Batgirl, once she had realized what Oracle was and could do. But she understood the practicality of a triple life. Barbara Gordon would be a librarian, and if you looked really closely, you'd find that she was Batgirl. There was no Oracle. There had never been.

The first rule of information warfare is: If you do things right, the enemy doesn't know that you exist.


End file.
